The Return of the Yellow Flash, sort of
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi and that would have been the end of the Yellow Flash. Unfortunately a certain snake Sannin stole the 4th Hokages body too perform a few unsanctioned experiments. Now Minato Namikaze isn't himself anymore. Oc-insert or Oc Si-insert. Woman's soul in male body. Pairings undecided. Rated M just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit on it.

Warning: oc and ooc characters, Minato alive but not really, boy x boy, gay fluff, girl soul in male body, suddenly a parent, cussing, mentions of sex.

Important authors note: Minato will not be paired with Naruto, Kakashi(unless its harmless one sided) Jiraiya, Orochimaru and generally anyone too young or old. But besides those people feel free to either write a review or send a pm of who you think would be a great pairing for not Minato.

Please read and review

Not beta'd yet.

* * *

The Return of the Yellow Flash, Sort of

Ch 1 he died, she died, they lived sort of

"Yes!" I called out as my fingers moved across my screen.

" What did you catch this time?" a feminine voice called out beside me.

Turning towards the voice, I found myself looking at a girl around my own age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I proudly held up my phone and said, " A Charmander! I only need one more and I'll finally be able to evolve this little guy!"

"You know I'm a bit worried about you Jen." The blonde suddenly said.

"What do you mean, Ashley?" I asked confusedly.

"It's just you keep going out late at night to play this stupid game." Ashley explained.

"It's not stupid!" I exclaimed.

"And there are all these stories about people getting mugged and run over while playing it." Ashley continued saying.

"Tch, that's because they're not paying attention. I on the other hand am very aware of my surroundings," I told my worrying companion as I leaned against a stop sign.

"In fact to show how aware and responsible I am, I will turn off my phone before we cross this crosswalk," saying this I held down my phones power button until it turned off.

Polite clapping could be heard and Ashley joking said, "Clearly you are an example to all young girls everywhere."

"Of course!" I agreed as I waited for the crosswalk lights to change.

As the light changed I started to make my way across the street, behind me I heard Ashley's phone ring and distant sound of her answering. It was then that I felt a sudden sharp impact and the next thing I knew I was being flung down the street.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Aaahhhhhh" I screamed out in excoriating pain as I felt my body burn and convulse.

I didn't know where I was or what had happened but the pain was unbearable. Just as it seemed the pain was easing I let out another scream as I felt something thrust into my shoulder.

"Now now, don't be like that lord 4th," A voice hissed called out, "I just can't have you awake right now. It could affect my current plans."

I felt something gently rub against my arm, causing my skin to crawl.

"But don't worry, the two of us will get a bit of quality time very soon." Voice said almost sweetly.

And just like that my world once again became dark.

* * *

As I opened my eyes everything appeared blurry and I distantly heard the sound of yelling and explosions. I had no idea what was going on but I found that I could not move.

As I lay I heard a loud crash, unable to move I waited.

I heard someone gasp, then call out almost desperately. "Lord 4th"

What I believe was the same voice then called out, "Hokage-sama, no I mean 3rd. Urg 3rd Hokage-sama come quick its it's," the voice stuttered before it finished, "it's the 4th Hokage Minato."

Minato I thought as my awareness started to fade, that name it sounded familiar.

* * *

As my awareness returned I heard beeping. Before I had even opened my eyes I tried to take a deep breath only to feel something blocking my throat. In a panic I opened my eyes and reached for my mouth feeling some sort of object. I grabbed the object and pulled. Ripping out a long tube like object that covered and extended into my throat.

After pulling the offending object out of my throat I took in several gulps of air. Looking around myself I found that I was in a white room, no windows and only one door that seemed to be made of some kind of metal. I lay in a bed and was surrounded by medical equipment. As I tried to move I found several wires and tubes connected to my chest and arms. Frustrated I started to pull them off, not caring about the consequence of such actions. As I pulled them off the steady beeping stopped but I paid no attention to it as I heard a loud crash and the sound of many feet running into the room.

"Minato-sama!" a feminine voice called out.

Startled I looked up to see a young woman with brown hair pulled into a bun she wore what looked like some sort of a old-fashioned nurses outfit or maybe a costume. Behind her stood several men in varying outfits each had a worried look on their faces.

All of a sudden a cough was heard startling the people in the room. The men and nurse stood aside allowing a man who wore some kind of robes, large hat and appeared to be in his seventies to cross the room till he came to a stop before my bed.

"Minato-san… how do you feel?" The man asked me kindly his eyes looking at me with worry.

I found it difficult to find my voice but when I did it sounded too deep and hoarse to my ears.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

I watched as the people in the room looked startled by my question. The nurse threw herself into one of the men and I heard what sounded like crying.

"Minato…" The older man said sadly.

"And who is Minato?" I asked.

* * *

I'm starting another fic somebody please make me stop. I already have plenty of other fic's I'm working on.

Anyway this fic came about when I was thinking about how Naruto looks good with almost everyone and somehow I started thinking about how great Minato looks. The only problem is that I could never see Minato cheating on Kushina. So then, this fic was created where a young woman who recently died in are world gets her soul yanked into the Naruto universe and put into Minato body.

If you want to give a suggestion of who new Minato should be paired with, let me know in a pm or review. I'm thinking of putting in a bunch of one-sided stuff. I generally believe that everyone between the ages of 10 to 90 thought Minato was attractive.


End file.
